A Merry Heart
by AC1830
Summary: While Joe is missing his brother at Christmas, a friend's tragedy gives Joe a new perspective on the Christmas spirit.


**A/N - A thank you to Gaben for letting me know the story didn't format correctly. Not sure what happened but it should be fixed now.**

A Merry Heart

The opening and closing of the front door drew Ben Cartwright's attention away from his ledgers.

"Joe?" His voice had a tinge of hope in it.

"Nah, Pa. Jest me."

Ben's countenance fell for a brief moment. With a deep breath he stood and walked toward his middle son who was removing his coat and gun belt.

"Joe's in the barn. Said he'll be in soon." Hoss hung up his hat and turned to his father. "I tried ta get him ta talk but...well, you know Joe."

"Yes, I'm afraid I do."

Both men moved back to Ben's desk.

"I was hoping to get him to handle the bidding for a timber contract, but he can't keep his focus on anything."

"Yeah, well, actually he can only focus on one thing."

Hoss and Ben shared knowing looks as they sat down, and Ben voiced what both were thinking.

"Adam."

"Yep. Since it's so close ta Christmas, all Joe can think about is that Adam ain't here." Hoss sat in the chair by the desk and rested one leg over the other knee. "I don't get it Pa. Joe knew Adam most likely wouldn't be home this year. Adam even said it himself. Why is Joe looking for him at all turns?"

Ben shook his head. "Hoss you know your brother as well as I do. He knew Adam most likely would be gone this year with his travels but he still hoped that that wouldn't be true. Especially after what happened in May. It's important to Joe that we all be together at Christmas."

"Yeah, I reckon that's true enough. But Pa, what're we gonna do about him. His sulking and dark moods are getting ta me and even Hop Sing's startin' ta complain."

"I don't know Hoss. Maybe we'll get a letter from Adam. It's just so hard since he told us in his last letter he was heading to France and may not be able to write as often. Listen, you've done enough trying to help Joe. I'll try to talk to him this evening."

Just as Ben finished his last word, sounds of hoof beats broke through their conversation. Both men jumped up and peered out the window behind Ben's desk. After seeing a flash of black and white, Ben turned back to his son, rubbing his neck. "Well, guess our little talk will have to wait."

Hoss nodded glumly and headed toward the kitchen in search of a snack. Ben sank down into his chair and rested his head in his hands, at a loss what to do to help his youngest son.

After a few minutes of hard riding, Joe reined in Cochise and together they rode quietly to town. He couldn't get his thoughts and emotions sorted out. He knew Pa and Hoss meant well but he needed to sort things out on his own. Yes, he was angry at Adam. First for leaving back in January but he'd gotten over that. They all had managed a good routine to fill in the hole that Adam had left behind. Once the letters started coming that made things a lot easier too. Then before they knew it Adam was heading to England and hinted that it would be a while before he came home. Joe knew all too well that his brother was running from the events in May. When his latest letter arrived in September that was the last straw for Joe. Adam was no longer going to be in England. He was heading to France and would be moving around. He promised to write when he could but didn't know how reliable the mail service would be.

Joe brought Cochise to a stop at the edge of the Ponderosa. He thought about Adam's last words. " _We talked about my not being home for Christmas and it looks like it'll be that way. I am truly sorry. I do promise to send you all something special from France and write as often as I can."_

"Huh! Well older brother. We're still waiting for that next letter." Joe nudged his horse into an easy lope. "Come on Cooch, let's get to town. I need a beer and time to think."

A short while later, Joe was sitting in his favorite saloon. Actually it had been a favorite haunt for all three brothers. As he nursed his second beer, he tried to settle some issues within himself. Why was he so mad at Adam? Why was it so important to him to have everyone together for Christmas? Being so focused on his own thoughts he nearly missed some men leaning on the bar carrying on an animated conversation. Joe rocked his chair forward onto all four legs and listened in.

"I can't b'lieve it meself, Jonas. But it's gone. The whole dadblamed livery, up in smoke and flames. Jake said a lantern got knocked over somehow or other."

"Anyone hurt? What 'bout his horses? Hope he didn't lose any o' them."

"Nah, thank goodness, they was all in the corral. He don't know ifn he's gonna rebuild. Ain't got the money no how."

"But he's gotta feed his family somehow."

"Yeah…."

The two men shrugged, took their beers and wandered over to watch a poker game.

Joe stared at his empty mug. _Jake's livery, gone. That was the biggest livery in town and besides that it was his only source of income. Got it from his father and now it's gone._ Joe grabbed his hat and raced out of the saloon. He swung onto Cochise and headed to another part of town. Pulling his horse to a rough stop, he stared at the charred ruins of the barn. The corral was barely standing. Nothing but smoke drifted up to the blue sky. On the far side of the area Joe saw Jake. He headed his horse that way and dismounted.

"Jake, I just heard."

The man, whom the Cartwrights had known for a long time, stared at the smoldering ruins of his livelihood. He was Adam's age but always seemed younger, with a cheerful smile and positive outlook. Nothing ever seemed to get the man down, until this. Joe noted that the smile was gone and the cheerful light had left his friend's eyes.

"What am I going to do, Joe? I don't have the money to rebuild, it's almost Christmas, Carol and the kids…."

Joe rested a hand on his friend's shoulder. Suddenly, all Joe's frustrations with his older brother disappeared like ashes to the wind. Seeing how bad things looked for his friend he knew what he had to do.

"Jake, go home. I've got some errands to run but I want you to bring your family to the church by six o'clock. Okay? Jake?"

Jake looked up into Joe's face. "Hmm, the church, yeah Joe I heard, but why?"

"Don't ask, just be there." Joe turned on his heel, mounted Cochise and rode away.

Joe's first stop was at the post office. Borrowing a piece of paper he quickly wrote a note to be delivered to his father. Next he stopped at the stage office to see if he could board Cochise while he ran around town. Over the next several hours, Joe visited the bank, several stores, a few friends, a couple of restaurants and finally the pastor of the church where everyone had been asked to meet.

"Joe are you sure about this. I mean, I'm willing to help any way I can, you know that, but this...this is really big."

Joe stood with his hat spinning nervously in his hand, his body taut with excitement and energy. "I'm quite sure. Judging from the clouds we should have a few days of good weather. If my father comes through, then we can do it all by Christmas. I just need you and your wife to be willing to help organize the food and such. Can you do that?"

"Of course Joe. I'll even keep the church doors unlocked and the stove heated if anyone needs to take a break from the cold."

Joe rested his hand on the pastor's shoulder. "Thank you." He flung open the door, then a called back. "And God bless you!"

"No, Joe, God bless _you_ , my friend."

Just before six o'clock, Joe paced around the inside of the church. Word had spread, and a good-sized crowd was gathering in the church yard outside. Jake hadn't arrived yet, but neither had Joe's family. Looking out the small front window once more, Joe could make out Jake and his family nearing the back of the crowd. About the same time two familiar horses and one heavily laden buckboard arrived. Ben, Hoss and Hop Sing were met by the pastor who indicated the church building with his hand. The men made their way inside.

"Pa, I didn't think you'd get here in time."

"Neither did we, son. The delay was in finding the plans Adam had drawn up for the stable." At Joe's askance look, "We found them. And it seems that Adam and Jake had made plans to expand but it never got done."

"Well, that's some interesting news. Guess I better get out there." Ben stepped aside and Joe moved to the front door. He paused, took a deep breath and stepped out into the chilled December night.

Once the crowd quieted down, Joe called Jake and his family up to the steps and began to speak.

"Well, first of all, I want to thank everyone for coming out here tonight and for being willing to participate in this little project I've set up. By now you all know that Virginia City lost its main livery to a fire last night. But more importantly, that fire took the only source of income for one of our own." He turned to Jake. "Jake, by now I think everyone has heard about the fire that destroyed your livery. And we all know that was your only means to support your family."

Joe paused to calm his nerves. His eyes flashed with excitement. "Jake, as a Christmas gift to you and your family, the town is willing to help in all ways possible to rebuild your barn and corral. Food and other necessities will be provided to you until you're up and running. The Ponderosa will provide the lumber and several stores are providing the rest of the building materials. The weather looks like it will hold so we want to get started first thing tomorrow morning. While Pa and Hoss gather the lumber to bring in, the rest of us will start clearing away the debris and get the site ready for building." Joe reached for the plans his father was holding. "We found Adam's original plans when you had the barn repaired after your father died. But it seems you and Adam had discussed more changes. With your permission, we'd like to incorporate those changes as we rebuild."

Jake was stunned into silence. He nodded, took Joe's hand to shake vigorously and drew his friend into a warm hug. More hugs, and tears ensued with everyone one offering their support.

Christmas Eve was not spent in the traditional location of the church. Instead, everyone in town gathered at Jake's Livery. The new, expanded stables and extra corrals were complete and decorated with greenery and red ribbons. A large ribbon was tied through the bars on the large barn doors.

After a short Christmas message by the pastor, and the singing of a couple of songs, Joe, with a huge grin and a wink, officially handed the end of the large ribbon to Jake. Jake stared at the ribbon, then up at the large doors in front of him. Unable to keep his emotions in check he tugged hard on the ribbon. It released its grip on the doors and fell to the ground. The doors swung open and revealed a large sign, welcoming Jake and his family to their new livery.

Joe slapped his friend on his back then stepped back to disappear into the shifting crowd.

Over by the corral, Joe joined Ben and Hoss.

"It's a wonderful thing you've done here, son."

"Yeah, ya got me all choked up, little brother." Hoss scrubbed his face with his hands.

Ben eyed his youngest son. "You've changed a bit, Joseph."

"Guess I have, Pa. You see, I was wallowing in my self-pity and anger over Adam being gone. It left me in a dark place. But when I heard about what happened to Jake, well, I knew I had to help. It's kind of like that verse the pastor talked about tonight. " _Feed the hungry! Help those in trouble! Then your light will shine out from the darkness, and the darkness around you shall be as bright as day."_ *

Joe grinned at his family and was swallowed up into their arms.

"Come on Pa, let's go help our friends celebrate! This is going to be the best Christmas ever!"

 _Merry Christmas to one and All!_

Isaiah 58:10 (Living Bible)


End file.
